


Harga Diri Setinggi Mata Kaki [English Version]

by Fvvn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Banri and Yuki hold a fashion competition, betting on their dignity.Juza and Tenma who never asked for anything, were suddenly involved.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Hyoudou Juuza
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. so, pardon if it gets confusing at certain parts. I got this idea from the coin chat list, where Banri and Yuki literally wants to hold a fashion competition, with Tenma as their model. I add Juza into this mess, cuz I love that kid uwu

"Come here."

Juza just come out of the public bath and found Yuki who immediately pulled his arm—making Juza who did not anticipate, dropping his towel which coiled around his neck, before the gravitation forced him to sat on the sofa.

Juza blinked quickly when he ducked, trying to reach the towel, and realize there were someone else's feet across the table. One of it was tapping on the floor, intrigued him to trail, and met Tenma's face as the owner—looking just as confused as him—with Banri still grabbed on his shoulder, whilst his eyes stared at Juza.

"You’re kiddin’" His voice resonated, lowering one of Juza's eyebrow, “Hyodo? Of all the people?”

The middle school kid asked him back, "So what? You think it’s impossible for you to do him?"

Banri groaned at the provocation that came out of the small mouth, "Why the fuck it sounds so weird when you say it?”

“Whatever. I am confident that I can make him looks better than that Hack over there."

"It’s Tenma for god sake!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, not interested, "So? You choose Hack, I choose this person as the model for our challenge. Fair enough?"

A grin curled up like a crescent, "Well as long as you promise you won’t make any excuses when you lose," hands on his waist, looking as confident as ever, "You know—like, askin’ for a rematch coz you think you choose the wrong person as a model~"

"Not gonna happen. It’s not my hobby for making him cries on the sheet. Unlike you."

Banri choked his throat, when the same kid who blurted it out, eyeing him like an innocent deer, “Gross.”

"W-what? Why are you—"

"Crying? The hell," Juza, who had been left behind, suddenly interrupted the two that never expected a third party, coming in, "It is certain that his bloody nose will be the first one crying!”

"…You imbecile!"

"I don’t wanna hear that from you, asshole."

“You don’t even know what it is about so shut up!”

“Ha??”

Banri had the urge to strike him with a kiss—a convenient way to shut Juza’s mouth—if possible. He is actually not in the mood for a waste level of arguments—especially when his pride and his unrequited love are being involved here.

Only if there were no audience around them—LOL. As if he got the balls to flirt.

He turned to squint at Tenma, instead, who already chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, did not feeling any remorse, "Sorry, man. Kinda forgot how Yuki made me spill that one. Heh."

"’HEH’ MY ASS!” Banri snapped, and punch the back of orange head, “I thought you are smart enough to keep that loose mouth of yours!”

“Wha—that was unnecessary! I said sorry, didn’t I?!” Tenma stroke the place where Banri hit him, “Besides, we are talking about Yuki! It’s hard not to spill something on his face! You know—he is like a brand new hell!”

“You’re just stupid.” Banri responded, sounds tired.

“SAY WHAT?”

"Oi, Neo Delinquent, did you forget that he failed to enter Amagasaki?"

"Ah, yeah?? Figures."

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY ACADEMIC LEVEL, U ASSHAT!!!"

"…I want to go back to my room."

Juza's interruption made the three suddenly speak on the same breath, "No!"

He blinked at the uncommon situation. Three pairs of eyes intensely stared at him. He only frowned as respond. Immediately pressured by the unnecessary attention he got.

Juza gave up on leaving the sofa and rubbing his wet hair—as a distraction. Bangs that are usually half combed are now coming down, almost blocking the sharp gaze he had. He normally uses hair gel to fix it, but now that those people ask him to stay, Juza could not do a thing about his current style since he need to get back to his room to get that hair gel.

"Never mind. Without the existence of his one brain-cell, I could sense, that you have a thing towards him.”

“You are just sayin’”

“Why do you think it's a secret? Mankai residence aren’t that stupid, except my leader.”

“HEY!!”

"Nah, no way!" Banri barked abruptly, "I am always making sure I acted like a professional!”

“Professional?” Yuki almost burst out laughing, "Say that again after you’re done wiping out your gaze, you dog."

Banri reflexively cover his face—almost like hitting it. He did not mean to believe what Yuki said. But he just wanted to make sure about it. Even if he knew it well that Juza is an airhead—still, there is a possibility that Juza might be sane for once, and notices his feeling, one day.

Banri might be overly sensitive about his little secret, but it’s indeed becoming trouble he couldn't handle. Like, the moment Juza came out with his hair wet, Banri could not resist to steal glances, for no legit reason. And for an insane amount of time. It suddenly hard for him to breathe. A visual of Juza being tied flickered right before his eyes. With a condition that already bad enough as a joke, Yuki’s unnecessary concern only made him worse.

“Ah shit.”

Maybe it was true, if all guys in Mankai already knew his little secret. Except Juza itself—who blessed with a brain as small as pebble.

To be honest, he still cannot believe that the one who made his stomach churn this bad is this roommate he used to hate until death. Realizing how far he made a development to this point enough to make Banri wants to vomit everything until there is none left.

“Enough about this. We aren’t here to discuss my life,” he combed away his hair with fingers, "You want this battle or not?”

"Okay."

Yuki pounced on Juza's shoulder and looked deadly serious, "The bet is still valid, right?"

“Wait. What bet?” Tenma turned over towards the source of sound.

Juza lift up his gaze, blatantly confused. From the time when Banri shouted at Tenma, he had lost interest to follow the conversation, and stopped caring about their squabbles. Enjoying the scones, he grabbed from the table.

But as Yuki patted his shoulder, Juza returned to his sense and listening. The jar of scones he had on his lap, had been returned to its place. Carefully. Well, he never been identified as a meticulous person—nor good at doing detailed works, but he put the jar precisely on the same spot as before.

Whilst the lid not properly closed—but this is because he didn’t plan to stop eating after the guys having him for good.

The same question made Banri smiling, five fingers wide. Not even trying to cover up his fox's face.

"The bet? Of course!"

“I SAID WAIT,” Tenma, who had been ignored for a brief moment, finally got his attention back, "What bet are you talking about? I'm not being involved, right?"

“Nonsense. Of course, you are in.”

“You said I’m only here as a model!” Tenma raised his voice, irked by this sudden decision, “Forget it! I’m out of this!”

“You idiot, listen!” Banri choked Tenma when he almost left. The poor guy being forced to sit back, “If we win, we could see Rurikawa working hard like a horse to make us whatever costume we ask, for free!"

“You think you could win?”

“You don’t believe in me? Someone who had been doing things perfectly since born?”

“THAT’S EXACTLY THE REASON WHY I DON’T BELIEVE IN YOU!” his escape attempted failed again as Banri already locked his palm on Tenma’s shoulder. Tenma could not even budge against Banri’s strength.

“Figures you are going to freak out. But it’s not like we bet our life on this challenge.”

"So what??" Tenma was trying to choke back as revenge, but Banri already caught the hand before it scratched his neck, “I don’t like being told what to do!”

“Fine. Just, make your own bet,”

“THAT’S WHAT I WANNA HEAR!” Tenma flipped out in an instant. Banri blinked, disbelief with what he sees, “Then—what happened if we lose against him?”

“We are going to be his slaves for a whole month."

"THAT’S NONESENSE!" The sound is pretty loud when Tenma hit the table as an impulse. Banri leapt in surprised, and Juza panicked when the jar rolled and almost hit the floor, “So he still doing his hobby as his punishment, while I become his pig for a fucking month?! Come on!”

"You, Hack! Doing your request is not equivalent as having fun! even if it’s about crafting!"

Fortunately, Juza managed to save the jar before its contents spilled over the floor. He grabbed one scone inside to chew, while watching the fight, with a disinterest look.

"NO MEANS NO! Fix the bet or forget this shit!" Tenma struggling at the last breath, before he continued, "Also, aren't you just going to have fun with this challenge?"

He pointed at Banri who easily blurted, “The bet is what makes this challenge fun, ya know.” Of course, it’s Banri Settsu after all, “But to be honest, it supposed to be a fashion competition with one model, which is you—as I suggest before. So originally, the bet is only between me and Rurikawa. But—” Banri glances at Juza who still stuffed his mouth without any care, “Since Rurikawa involved that stupid Hyodo, I thought it would be fun to make a bet between teams.”

“FUN MY ASS.” Tenma screamed and no one care with his endless complaint at this point.

Yuki on the contrast, looking as confident as always, "Yeah. That’s fine by me," He shook Juza’s shoulder to ask,”Tell me what do you want. The percentage of winning this challenge is 95% so don’t hesitate with your request. Ask the impossible.”

“You brat.” Banri smiled, wryly, “Quit yapping.”

“Hmph.”

Juza actually didn't really care about the benefit of this challenge. He got involved without his own free will. So, it is hard for him to tell exactly what he wants, beside asking Yuki to let him quit this little game, “…Whatever suits you.”

Until Banri intersect the conversation, "He probably satisfied with a box of kamekichi bun. A typical Hyodo for ya."

"Three boxes." Juza, unnecessarily challenged, and successfully made Yuki knead his forehead. It is hurt for him, seeing someone so gullible like this.

"You can’t be serious. I'll decide it for you." Yuki glanced at Banri in a short interval of time, "I’m still in for a month lackeys, But—Neo, you also have to treat and accompany this Standard Delinquent around Veludo, tasting 15 cakes of any kind in a month?"

Banri could see a sly grin curled up after Yuki mentioned his condition, "Is that cool for you?"

Whether Yuki wanted to tease him or make fun of him, Banri just wanted to say thank you, for giving him a legit excuse to ask his crush on dates. So jokes on you, Yuki.

"Of course."

“Any kind. Cheap or expensive dessert on Veludo.”

“Bring it on!”

He immediately agreed to that condition without thinking twice. But at the same time, Banri had no intention of losing easily—because, to be honest, it is still better for him to openly ask Juza for a date, rather than being someone else’s lackey before he gets Juza's ass as his present.

“So, you heard him,” Yuki told Juza, calmly.

"Do you really think accompanied by Settsu is something that I want?"

Banri’s eyes widen—lowkey irked when Juza asked that. He can tell that Juza was obviously dissatisfied by the condition—which actually is, normal.

"Don't you, though? You can binge eat for free and ordered him around as you please. Just ask him to shut his damned mouth for a whole month, and it’s still acceptable as an order."

"Ho?"

“You lil shit, don’t giving him weird ideas.”

Banri rubbed his nape which is not itchy. There is something weird around the way he showed his expression. Tenma might not be the brightest, but he could tell that Banri did not only mad at Yuki and Juza at this point. Those eyes did not pierce, like usual. 

"Stop grinning you creep!" the slap was quite hard on Banri's shoulder. He became tensed in an instant, “Do something about that face of yours!”

“W-what kind of face?”

“The idiot one.” Juza abruptly responded to the conversation. Banri did not really happy about that,

“Are you telling me about yourself?”

“Ha????”

Tenma splits them by sitting in between. Sighing thousand times. He sometimes wondering how can Banri in love with someone he fought every day like this.

He shifted his gaze towards Yuki who still standing, without batting an eye from the two, “Listen, Yuki!” green haired rolled his eyes to the other side, when he heard Tenma called him, “If we win, you have to be our slave for a whole month instead! I want this to be an eye for an eye bet!”

"Ah also, Hyodo have to obey all my requests, no matter how weird it is."

“That’s practically the same thing as being a lackey, though?”

Juza frowned at Banri’s demand. While Yuki squinted in disbelief, to the reason why Banri made this bet convenient for him.

“You’ll see the different, soon.”

" _If_ you win."

Juza emphasized the main point of all Banri's passionate words. Banri could not help but grin at the soft tone, which actually underestimate him.

Yuki folded his arms, snorted as Juza looked back at him with a complete trust. He did not express it very well, since Juza was freaking wordless, but it really boosts his mood, even if it is only the slightest.

In fact, Yuki never felt this happy for hanging his ‘life’ on someone, and his abilities at the same time. This kind of feeling is pretty unfamiliar for him, as someone who used to do things alone, and skeptical with everyone capability.

Before Banri open his mouth and decide to do unnecessary things, Yuki initiated to give his opinion about the rule of this challenge,

"How about ‘ _gapmode’_ as the theme? The one giving more extraordinary impression than the other is going to be the winner.”

" _Gapmode_? So, it depends on the model too heh~" Banri gave his agreement, easily, "Since we need judges to determine the winner, we will gather everyone to vote between us."

"…Right. We need them."

"Let’s decide everything in two hours. We can’t buy new costume, but it is definitely allowed to use stuffs in the warehouse. Included the model’s wardrobe.”

"I see,"

Now, Yuki understands why Banri provide such conditions as their rules. Of course, by this logic, Banri has more advantage than him, since, choosing Tenma as his model means he could use his endless wardrobe to heart content.

Meanwhile, Juza, who was a former delinquent, would not giving Yuki many choices—both in terms of taste and quantity of his clothes.

But of course, Yuki did not forgot why he asked _gapmode_ as the theme. He never meant to depend on Juza’s economy and taste. All he need was Juza’s trust and will to win with him.

He deliberately gave a flexible theme, to open up more opportunities. So, he could exploring his style without clear boundaries. In fact, he already got an idea about Juza’s extraordinary transformation—

And he promised to himself, that he would made Banri kneel before him, kissing his feet, countless times. 

"Two hours from now, start!"

After Banri shouted, Yuki went ahead first, pulled Juza into his room. While Banri pulled Tenma, tailing them towards the same door, leaving the lounge that was immediately quiet, after losing its final echo.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Juza had never been to Yuki (and Tenma)'s room before—not until today. Until the moment Yuki led him in, and Juza followed him obediently. As if Yuki held an imaginary rope that tied up to Juza's neck.

Juza cannot help but gaped in his place, paying attention at how contrasted the look between one room to another. He just realized (based on what he saw) that Yuki might be the messy type he did not expected. His room are disordered—so many stuffs scattered on the floor—near his desk. Well, it is not as bad as Itaru’s, but definitely worse than Banri, who usually did not even bother to make up his bed.

But maybe it is because he got a hobby—unlike certain fox,who tend to keep his room empty.

There are exceptionally special corners of his crafting stuffs which are neatly arranged. One is, a space on his desk, and the other is, a corner beside the wardrobe. They are full of boxes, various types of fabric and unfinished designs, hanged and folded, based on their size, type, and color. His cleaned bed did not even as close as to those level. Juza could felt how much Yuki put all his heart and dedication to life as a designer more than his life as a student.

Other than the corners, the wall is also full with ribbons, hats, scarves, and accessories, hanged by nails. Some of them even framed like an heirloom—maybe they are the best creation of his, or maybe it involved something sentimental that Yuki decided to display them as if his room is a showroom. Juza could even find a small ladder, sat next to the wardrobe—which, he assumed was a tool for Yuki to help him hanged his works on the wall.

All of that looks contrast to Tenma’s minimalist. It only formed by black and ivory colors. The wall felt empty with only a clock, and a poster of himself, hanging above the bed—which, to be honest—is a bit ridiculous (and amazing at the same time to have your face hanged big on your own room). Juza gulped at it. That was some level of confident he could not achieved yet.

"Sit there, don't wander around."

Yuki pointed out his flower bed, so Juza stopped looking, and awkwardly sat on the edge with his straight back. He smelled a gum-like fragrance coming from the blanket he was sitting on. It’s so fluffy and sweet, it made him hungry.

Yuki already sat in his work space, turn his chair and facing Juza with his usual straight face. His desk full of sewing equipment he cannot hide behind his small back. He folded his hand, began to questioned his partner.

"I actually have an idea, but I want to make sure if you are okay with it."

Juza felt unprepared and his shoulders tensed, "I'm not … picky about things."

Yuki muttered briefly, "That's good. Do you know why I asked for _Gapmode_ as the theme? "Juza could not answer by words at all, "Because my chance to win is much much greater than his."

Yuki's grin widened, ultimately happy before he turned around, faced his desk and scribbling on the paper, "He might not have realized his biggest mistake for agreeing this theme easily. Nevertheless, he will understand once he sees you."

"Do you think we can win easy?"

Yuki did not respond until he stopped his hand movement, "Dunno. Maybe he's smarter than I thought, but I'm sure this theme will be difficult for him because Hack is his model.”

"…I don’t understand?"

Juza began to lose it. There was a pause before Yuki turned his chair to look at him, "Do you know what it takes for someone to look completely different in a nice way? Wearing pricey clothes? Cool accessories? Putting on make-up? Alright. But these are not the most important, since—you know, people could wear nice clothes and still looks dull,"

He showed the results of his sketch to Juza, who widened his eyes in surprise, "A solid image changing. That is the answer,“

“You want me to—?”

“Just so you know, Ten—Hack is a famous actor, who has explored many roles with various images. To find something different from him will be very difficult. While an amateur like you—is easier to surprise everyone."

"Are you serious?"

"You thought I don’t?”

“No … but—am I really allowed to wear something like that? Settsu even angry when I played with—”

“Remember. What is the least thing people would expect when they are going to see you? Let’s after that image to wreck them head.”

Small fist hit the table—waking the hell up of Juza from his wishy-washy attitude. A ball of wool fell from desk, onto Yuki’s feet. He did not even bother to pick it up.

At the same time, Juza realized the kid in front of him is being deadly serious.

"... then, please help," Juza just bowed in his seat, unconsciously, "Let’s win."

" _Un_. We are going to dressing room, after I’m done collecting stuffs.”

.

.

.

.

"Hoo ... they haven't started anything, yet."

Banri and Tenma already stood right in front of the door, when Yuki and Juza were about to get out of the room. As usual, provocation flew from Banri's mouth who always seek for an entertainment, "We already decided on the costume. Heh."

"Fucking same." Juza, who felt like he didn't want to lose, said, as if he was ignited—almost reaches that eggshell color head with his fist.

"Leave him. We fight with skills, not mouth."

Banri snorted when Yuki responded to it, coldly. They parted when the door bang closed, and Yuki led Juza to Mankai's dressing room.

Juza was nervous when he faced big mirrors after he sat on one of the dressing table. He just realized with all these mirror, Mankai Dressing room looks spacious, especially when Yuki left him alone, in a second later. He went to warehouse by himself for searching a costume he wanted. Juza was offering some help before, but Yuki refused and asked him to stay still. But—Juza cannot stay still, and decided to wander idly, until he saw a makeup box Yuki left on the corner of one desk, near him. He stopped, and peeked the inside, curiously.

To be honest, he never knew that Yuki could afforded such a grand box like this. All this time, he only ever saw Yuki walking around with his mini pouch. Like, when he helped Akigumi distributed flyers at Veludo. He took out a lipgloss from it to doll himself up, before he went outside the street.

But today, it is not a pouch he saw. It is a four layers box of make-up, full of brushes and tubes he did not familiar with. Even as a person who did not understand everything about that, he knew at least this box is too much for him.

He started to wonder whether Yuki is using him for having fun only, or if he is just plainly ugly to the point that Yuki needs a full box to doll him up—?

While Juza was spinning a lipstick out of boredom, Yuki came by kicking the door, loudly—it almost made his shoulders leapt in surprise.

Yuki took a deep breath, after that. Face was drowning in a pile of thick clothes he was carried by. They are blocking Juza’s vision, which now looking at Yuki as a piece of walking fabric, with its tiny feet. The colors of fabrics are striking, dominated by red and gold embroidery. Juza was eager to lend a hand, but Yuki did not seem to complain about his current work, so all he could do is silently watching until Yuki successfully put the fabric on his desk.

After he done, take a seat and wiping off the sweats, Yuki laughed—something he rarely shown to people.

“Sometimes, I’m glad I did extra costumes like this.”

“Huh?”

“It was originally made for Homare, but it ended up unused, because, Tsuzuru said he wanted to slightly change the theme of fuyugumi's play. So, I have to make another costume because of his selfishness. Well—I guess, it didn’t completely go waste in the end.”

Yuki grabbed the lipstick on Juza's hand and put it back to the box like it's nothing, "Stop playing around, and tie your hair. I will do your makeup now.”

“Uh, Okay.”

“This is actually not my field but, I’m going to do my best here. So, don’t scratch, and don’t touch your face carelessly."

"O-okay."

.

.

.

.

.

Banri already gathered all the four troupes in the practice room, on their supposedly day off. It was actually difficult to asked them altogether, considering not all the members have the leisure to comply with his selfishness and willingly disturbed on their precious day—especially Itaru, who almost bit the sly fox’s head, because Banri kicked the gamer out of his bed full forces, when he was still half conscious after gaming 12 hours straight last night, without a proper sleep.

It was only logical to think that Banri got help from another person for making this possible—like Izumi, for example. Banri knew she is the most respected entity in Mankai and everyone held her dearly, so it was necessary to convince her about the benefits of this competition, and about why everyone is needed to be there—as audiences. Well, Banri was smart enough with his words so, Izumi was fully convinced. She roamed around the building to reach everyone who was hard to deal with, like Sakyo. Or Masumi. She said it will help them to get an inspiration by watching the two competing about fashion. Most of them agreed without any resistance just because it was a bother finding reasons to refuse. While little of them are simply just curious.

But now Banri impatiently waiting for the other two, who has not yet been seen, even after Izumi were asked to pick them up from the dressing room.

“Yuki-kun said, 10 more minutes.”

“What the hell?”

“Sorry but he forbids me entering the room so I don’t know what was happening.”

Banri got irked when the time is already up. He asked Tenma—who readily stood outside the practice room—to perform as the first. All of members are already waited, and watched Banri take steps away from his position after he shouted, “Let’s start this, Tenma!” and sat between the audiences.

The echoes coming from the door being opened. Footsteps following in the dark, later. Everyone holding their breath in excite—but only Sakyo who widened his eyes in an extremely confused manner, after Tenma appeared clearly with a costume, he ultimately familiar through his skull. His menacing aura is somewhat embarrassing for Sakyou to looked at.

“Wh—” He cannot help but stood up from his position and blurting, ”What kind of sick joke is this?”

Banri bursting out loud in his place while the others only coming with “Ohhhh!” in sync. Tenma still stood coldly like a copy of Sakyou Furuichi—from head, to toe—did not breaking any of his sweat, even after Sakyou gave him his deadly glare.

Though, his hand trembling tremendously. He cannot help but feeling jittery over Sakyou’s uncomfortable reaction. But nevertheless, he is still trying to be in character. He even wore glasses exactly the same as Sakyou. His bangs parted, and slick in the same amount of Sakyou had—a little bit funny actually, but Tenma’s serious expression made everyone believe that it was his usual appearance. And it did not look that weird in him.

Banri put everything together on Tenma by himself. He borrowed the glasses from Mankai storeroom. He gave Tenma a cane and red scarf as accessories—the scarf was obviously used by Sakyou as Capone back then, and it coiled around Tenma’s neck perfectly. As for the clothes, he got it from Tenma’s closet. He chooses a black turtle neck and a long coat to match with Sakyou’s characteristic on his daily basis.

At that moment, Tenma who had been instructed by Banri, stood still in front of the members, looking displeased just like Sakyou, before he finally spoke, "Pay the debt, or I will knock down this theater."

“LMAOOOOOOO TENTEN! What kind of fashion competition is this~” Kazunari bursting in awe. He can’t even help himself fell from the sofa.

The groups suddenly divided into 2 teams—one is a group who enjoying this chaotic good acting, while the other is a gang of considerate people, who felt uneasy by the atmosphere. But Sakyou is definitely not both of them.

"…Are you testing me?"

A crack sounds coming from his head and palms, and Tenma could sense it is a serious threat for him to stop his shits immediately—before it’s too late.

“Ah—uh wait!”

“There, there~ He is trying to mimic you perfectly. Nothing to be mad about~” she patted on Sakyou’s frozen shoulder, trying to ease his emotion, “It is really good, to be honest~ It felt so real I thought I was being brought to the past hehe.”

“Shut up, Izumi!”

Sakyou did not even trying to look at her, but his eyebrow fell an inch, and his cheeks a little bit red than normal. Tenma, who had been taken aback, was breathing in relieved when Sakyou removes his fist, and rub his forehead. He swore, he won’t follow Banri’s shitty idea anymore, after this!

“It’s perfect right? I mean, If Sakyou-san can become a Capone, then why can’t Tenma become Sakyou-san? HAHA—”

Banri stopped his laughter after Sakyo glared at him. To be honest, he is tired of this shit, and he felt too old to complaint over something like this, but also too old to be fooled by a high school kid!

.

.

.

.

.

A suddenly mysterious fragrance spread out, filling the room when they were still focused on Tenma and Sakyou’s banter. Few pairs of shoulder suddenly jump, in shock—after Azuma spoke as the first person who successfully identify the fragrance in question.

"Wait. Who uses Tior? "

Taichi, with his sharp nose, immediately looked for the source of fragrance before anyone asked him. His gaze rested on the entrance, where the front door already opened without anyone noticed it.

"There!"

Bunch of head following Taichi’s voice. And saw Yuki Rurikawa appeared—from the exact corner where Taichi pointing his finger at—guiding someone with fingers were almost drowned in a red dangling robe. Walking clumsily.

"Be careful with your steps."

"Ah—yes."

Deep voice behind the veil, caught off everyone guard. A bit shocked to know it is actually a man, wearing a thick red _Uchikake—_ a female wedding robe, with heron gold embroidery. Not even showing the owner’s skin or feet for an inch.

"Yukki, who is that?"

Kazunari who was mesmerized by the view suddenly asked. His mouth is not perfectly closed. Banri next to him did not waited for a complete answer after Yuki smiled widely, telling the questionable figure to open the veil that had been blocking his face since he walked from the front door.

"What kind of question is that."

Strands of purple hair smoothly exposed as the white veil being taken off. A _yakai maki_ hair style with bangs swayed, splitting the forehead. _Kanzashi_ lotus adorned the left side of the head. The size of lotus is varied—one white big lotus as a focus, and several red lotuses as a complement. Yuki loved to arrange the flowers for the last ten minutes—even until now, he still looked at them proudly.

Most of the members are still in doubt, even though the face has been displayed naked. Thick makeup done by Yuki successfully erased the rough expression which the owner always made when he twitched his eyebrows in displeased.

The one standing in front of them now were someone with marble eyes, and cheeks slightly flushed. His lips was soft peach. His jaw was contoured, making it looks chubbier and fluffier than his original.

Banri, who did not anticipate this change, already sit down, losing his energy. Words cannot came through out of his mouth.

"Yukki, who is that?"

Kazunari repeated his question, looking half serious. Half dumb. He made Yuki chuckled, in disbelief.

"Stupid."

"Uwah ~ as I thought!" Itaru exclaimed in an instant, "That’s pretty neat job to cover someone with a rough face like him."

"Him? Who? " Masumi who usually didn't care, for once getting hooked on and join the guess game.

"Who else. Juza Hyodo—of course."

"WAIT WHAT?" Taichi loudly barking with widen eyes, confused, "SERIOUSLY? JUZA-KUN??????”

"WOW.” Citron murmured while covering his mouth in awe, “Japanese _moe~_!”

The majority was suddenly fell silent. Quite paralyzed with the reality that has been discovered. Juza began worried over his appearance, when all the members are staring at him without winks.

"Rurika—"

"Don’t talk. Your voice will ruin your appearance. "

Juza muted again, obeying the orders of his little boss.

Tenma walked closer to get a proper look. It is undeniable that this time Yuki’s ability made him goosebumps, for the first time.

"You crazy idiot ... this is a fraud."

"I see. You’re rude as usual,"

"Ah _Sankaku_ ~" Misumi pointed at the flower petals adorning Juza's head, "I want _sankaku_ ~"

"Yuki-kun is so cool!!!!" Muku as a fanboy, praised him incessantly, along with Sakuya who cheered in sync with him.

"Hum ... it’s kinda amusing that he looks like Juza-kun when he’s moving around, but, terribly like a different person when he stood quiet like that. Great job, Yuki-kun~” Izumi applauded, enjoying the moment, “But I wonder why female wedding dress?”

"Because that's the last thing you hope for," Yuki's answer made Izumi blink rapidly, twice, "I mean—who in their right mind would expect this _yankee_ to look nice in a traditional bride’s gown?"

Well, right. That sane person didn't really exist—Yuki. But now you can say there is one in the whole world: Settsu Banri.

((Unless he turns insane after this.))

"Ah yes, to be honest—I'm also shocked to the point of being speechless," Tsumugi held his chest, slightly embarrassed to admit.

"The winner is quite clear, I guess," Tasuku still rubbed his arm, which suddenly broke cold sweats for some reason, "I mean, Tenma was able to imitated Sakyo perfectly. But with the level of Tenma, something like that is not unusual. "

"Ah, I get it, "Azuma jumped in a conversation," For someone like Juza, crossdress is not a usual thing to do. Of course, the effect is huge. "

"His cheeks—like marshmallows ..."

"This dress supposedly made for me, right? It's good to know the size was right for Hyodo- _kun_. _Tres bien_ ~!"

"Even scarier to know that Hyodo- _kun_ looks perfectly fine with this wedding dress~" Itaru smile with his usual face. But deep down, he lowkey interested with the power of makeup he saw today, “ _Otsu_ , Yuki-kun~”

Tsuzuru squeezed his forehead—trying to process the situation, "To be honest that was amazing. I might create more plays involving crossdressing for a change of pace. If possible.”

"Huh ... I'd rather see Izumi in a wedding dress, than you all…"

"Yukki that’s sick~! Didn’t knew you could do makeup this good~"

"Ahem! So—Mr.Neo Delinquent. Do you still think the vote is needed?”

Yuki deliberately coughed, making sure Banri would say it specifically since he did not want to end the competition without any official statement from the loser’s mouth. Banri was a little upset but this competition was not the source of his temperamental state.

He doesn't even bother with that anymore. From the start, what he was worried about was the fact that Banri could not stop stealing glances—in fact, his category was no longer stealing—he literally looked at Juza closely, without any break. From the moment Juza taken off his veil innocently, until he stood up, now—standing firm beside Yuki. Still obeying the kid.

"Tch."

Banri remembered again. The first time he was defeated by Juza, Banri could not stop thinking about him every time, and could not stop wondering why his perfect life had to be interrupted by an existence that almost never even considered him existed—no matter how much Banri trying his best—to find a way to attract his attention.

"‘tch’ what?"

"Yeah, alright, I lost!"

But the second time someone else defeated him to his knees, Banri had lost it, why it did not hurt him even the slightest.


End file.
